


Tranquil

by FyreinFlair



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Formerly Tranquil Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, Rite of Tranquility, Tags May Change, Tranquil Inquisitor, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreinFlair/pseuds/FyreinFlair
Summary: In the Ferelden Circle of Magi, Estella was one of the Tranquil.  When chaos thrusts mages into a war with the templars, the only hope for peace seems to be the Divine's Conclave in Haven.Thrown into the center of the chaos, what happens when Estella finds herself with a magical mark upon her hand, and her connection to the fade restored?





	Tranquil

Estella understands the reasoning behind the mage rebellion, though she could not care for it one way or another.  When the chaos first began, she was unsure of where to turn. People so often like to pretend she didn’t exist, and this time was no different. Emotionless as she is, however, she knows she doesn’t want to die. She tries to think through the options of what she can possibly do within her abilities.  If she keeps trying to do her previous work, she will surely be killed. Both mages and templars alike are acting out of character, turning on each other, uncaring of who gets harmed in the chaos.  No, she would have to act.  She quickly analyzes her surroundings: people scurrying to and fro, spells running rampant, noise of terror ringing above it all.  Everyone's faces start to blur together, she knows their names but no one is paying attention to her calm questions.  She can't feel panic, but she can tell that is the right word to describe the current mood surrounding her.  There is no place really to hide, everything from looters to crazed maleficarum are flooding the tower and if she gets in someone's way... it will not end well.

 

She must leave the tower. There is no way around it. But where could she go? She likely has family somewhere, but having lived in the tower since she was a child she barely has any memories of her parents.  Straining her mind she can remember templars ripping her from her mother’s arms, screaming and painful cries as she desperately tried to escape.  Being too hazy of a memory with no location, however, it is worthless to her current situation. There are no senior enchanters in sight, no one with any rank she can currently see to follow.  Some of her fellow tranquil are standing in the corner across the room, but they look just as calculating as she must appear to them. This is troubling.  What else can she do? Deciding to follow the flow of the mages, she heads down the stairs towards the front door, she figures at least if she makes it outside she might be able to find help elsewhere.

 

Luckily, she doesn't have to search too far.  Finally reaching the front entrance, a mage runs headfirst into her, sending both of them toppling to the ground.  Estella lies still for a moment, dazed from the impact. Feeling arms circle around her, she tenses for a moment.

 

The arms around her squeeze tightly as if in relief.  Relaxing, Estella realizes the mage had rushed into her not by accident or attack, but was in fact embracing her.

 

“Oh thank the maker, there you are!" The small blonde woman clung tightly to her shoulders, then releases them to hold her face. Estella looks into her eyes for a moment, blinking rapidly as she realizes who she was, replying calmly, "Cora."

 

She is her friend, at least according to Cora.  Estella doesn't really feel much difference in the relationships she has with other people, but she supposes Cora was... comforting.  She remembers being close to her before she was made tranquil, many of her memories included the other mage. And so she remains friends with her, or as close to as 'friends' as one can get when they can't form relationships.  It isn't like most mages to talk to the tranquil, but Cora always makes a point to come visit her. She is very kind.

 

Cora picks herself up and offers her hand to Estella to help her stand.  She accepts the gesture as Cora starts speaking, nearly on the verge of tears, "I’ve been searching everywhere for you, I thought they might have... hurt you or something I don't know.  Everything is crazy!  I've had to fling so many defensive spells I'm not even sure what I'm doing anymore.  I swear you can't tell who is on what side.  I saw several of the higher ranking enchanters fighting each other! It's madness! This isn't just us anymore, this is a war... But nevermind me, how are you? Did they get to you? Are you hurt?" Estella shakes her head.  Cora lets out a sigh of relief.

 

"Andraste bless us, I was so worried.  I know you can't fight for yourself but you've always been good at going unnoticed so I guess that's a plus.  Anyway, I was running through the tower looking for you and I figured I might find you near the entrance. We always did think alike, thank the maker.  Well anyway, I’m here now, so are you sure that you are alright?” Cora squeezes Estella’s shoulders in a gesture of comfort.  Estella nods to assure her, “I am unharmed.  I am a bit unsure of where to go, however.  Do you have a plan? We will need an alternative place to take shelter seeing as the tower is no longer a place of safety.”

 

Cora lightly smiles.  “Of course, Ella. You know I've always got a plan." Pulling Estella further towards the entrance of the tower, 

 

"We have to leave the tower immediately, the fighting is bound to get worse, and I’m not going to let anyone do so much as even  _ touch _ you.  You need to stay by me or I cannot guarantee your safety. I have a small group of level headed rebels that know of a place we can go, safehouses hidden by allies.  They know of you and will not abuse you, unless they wish to face the wrath of  _ me."  _ Cora winks at her. Now outside, they slow down.  Dropping her hand for a moment, Cora looks out over the water, and a sadness peaks through her previous determination. She turns around and looks her dead in the eye. Hesitant, she asks, "You will come with me, right?"

 

Estella attempts to lift the corners of her mouth up in a learned smile to comfort Cora, nodding as she says, “Of course my friend, wherever you lead me I shall follow.”  Cora squeezes her hand and leads her to a cluster of mages by a hidden boat.  Silently they greet each other and make their way south of the tower. It is the best solution she could think of for the moment, though she is unsure of how this might affect her future.

Life was about to get very peculiar.

 

***

 

The war remains relentless.  Cora and Estella try to stay low, researching for a faction of the rebels while they fought the templars. Estella, having always had a knack for puzzles, is particularly good at decoding messages. The other mages in the organization deemed her valuable enough to work for them despite her tranquility.  She's just grateful to have a purpose, and works to accomplish whatever task they give her with the utmost efficiency.

 

The days fly by.  Estella regularly checks for messenger hawks, being able to attract them easily with her unthreatening nature. Each day seems similar to the next, studying the encryptions from the templars and quickly working out their code.  She always manages to report in a timely manner, consistently working to the organization's satisfaction.  Cora seems pleased that she iss useful, though every once in awhile Estella catches her looking back at her sadly, as if lost in thought.  She wishes she could understand why she looks at her that way, but she knows that asking such questions would only lead to more confusion and hurt on Cora's end. So Estella stays quiet and out of the way.  A task she is quite familiar with.

 

One hazy morning, Estella sits alone in her and Cora's small quarters reading up on herbal remedies for the wounded mages when Cora hurries in and rips the book from her hands.

 

“Estella, pack your things as soon as you can, the end of the war is coming!”  Cora nearly dances about the room as she starts to throw her few belongings into her bag. 

 

Estella remains still, contemplating. “Are you quite sure? What event took place to cause you to assume this outcome?”

 

Cora continues to shove clothes and potions and the like into her bag, still a bit out of breath from dashing into the room. “The Divine called for a conclave, we are meeting with the templars and trying to figure out a way to live peacefully.  We can finally end this chaos! We could get our rights back and…” 

 

Looking back at Estella for a moment, Cora cannott help but feel pained.  Estella’s blank expression, forever dead eyes masking the girl she used to be... it tortures her.  She softens, stepping closer and gently cups her face, brushing away stray hairs as she rubs her cheek. “Maybe… we can get you back.”

 

Back?  What does she mean by 'back'? Estella does not quite understand.  She is sitting right here in the same room as Cora is she not? Or did she mean back to the circle? No that can’t be it, Cora never liked being in there.  She would always use phrases such as being 'penned up like monsters' and how they 'tortured innocent mages'. She could always understand her anger, for she remembers rebelling being a large part of her own life before she was made tranquil.  No, surely Cora wouldn't ever want to return to the tower. Cocking her head, Estella asks, “Back where? I apologize I don't quite understand what you mean by that.”

 

Cora looks at her closely, trying to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes. She hesitates for a moment, then closes the small distance between them.  Gently Cora places her lips on Estella's, softly kissing her.  Estella remains motionless.  She was familiar with acts such as this, memories of them linger on the edge of her mind, but surely this was inappropriate.  She sits there unsure of what to do.  How does one respond to this?

 

Cora pulls away. Biting her lip she avoids Estella's gaze as she lets go of her face.  She runs her hands together anxiously, asking softly, "Did you... do you feel anything? Anything at all?"

 

Estella doesn't respond for a moment.  She understands what she means, but surely Cora knows that she is tranquil.  Why is she being so irrational?

 

"Cora you know I cannot feel any emotions.  I apologize if that is hurtful to you. I do not wish you any harm..." Estella wishes she could feel something, if only to make her companion content again.

 

Cora shakes her head, turns around, and starts packing up Estella's belongings for her.  Estella moves towards her, "There is no need for you to do that, I am perfectly capable of packing myself.  I apologize if I-"

 

"Stop apologizing!" Cora throws the bag back on the bed and grabs Estella by the shoulders, revealing the tears streaming down her face. "I should be the one who is sorry... I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have kissed you but I just... Do you not remember anything? Any feelings, anything about us from before?  Don't you ever wish you could go back to the time before they made you tranquil?" She struggles to control her breathing, squeezing Estella's shoulders tightly before letting go.  She backs away slowly and collapses on the bed.

 

"You don't remember. Do you.  Not anything connected with feelings.  I know what they did to you. You have nothing to apologize for.  Everything you are... everything you do now. It isn't your fault.  It's those bastards back at the circle... for what they did... what they made you...."

 

Estella is silent, making her way to sit down beside Cora, handing her a handkerchief.  Cora sniffles for a moment, wiping her face, then she looks her directly in the eyes whispering, “Estella… what if there’s a way for you to become… you again? A way to take away your tranquility?”

 

Estella blinks slowly, stunned. “Take it away?  But… I don’t know if I could, or should be able to handle that, even if it were possible.  I was made tranquil for a reason after all.” At this Cora threw the handkerchief back at her suddenly, flaring up with anger.

 

“That is bullshit and you know it.  I know that you have to take all the fodder that they feed you. But Ella you, the real you... The real Estella would never want to be tranquil, never needed to be. You were in control! You loved magic you…” Cora paces around the room.  "You were the most talented out of all of us.  We were stunned when we found out, people heard you scream."  She stops pacing for a moment, looking out the window.  "You  _ fought them  _ Estella.  You didn't deserve this. You aren't supposed to be like this."

 

Estella tries to recall these memories, but her mind is blank.  She is unsure of what to trust.  Surely Cora wouldn't lie to her, but would the Circle?  Her memory had too many blank spaces for her to piece together the truth. Too much had been tied up with emotion for her to really know what happened.  So she sits quietly, and tries to think of anything to comfort her friend.

 

“I’m sorry if I’ve disappointed you.  I can barely remember having a strong aversion to the rite.  It's only glimpses, too much must have been related to my emotions, and I can't recall anything from that time.  However if it gives you any peace of mind, I don’t feel upset any longer.  I cannot. It may not be ideal, but at least it is better than possibly dying, hurting others, or whatever the templars may have feared for me.”  Estella tries to smile again, hoping to calm down her friend, for she knows that Cora’s emotions often overwhelm her.

 

Cora walks back to her, grabbing her face one more time.  She looks deep into Estella’s eyes, searching for something, anything, murmuring, “You're not even her anymore..."

 

She walks away without another word.  Estella remains still as Cora returns to packing.  She knew that Cora didn’t mean this in a literal sense, but it wasn’t logical to respond with anything, it was more for herself then to Estella anyway.  So the uncomfortable silence hangs in the air as they both finish up packing their bags and leave the room for the final time.

 

They make their way to the stables and climb on a horse together, Cora makes sure that Estella has her arms tucked tightly around her waist.  They ride out with the rest of the pack of mages on horseback, and start making their way west. 

 

Cora looks behind her at their now empty hideout and sighs, saying "I'm glad we can come out of hiding, but I must say, I'm going to miss the excitement of it all."  

 

They ride in silence for a while after that.   As the sky grows darker, Cora eventually apologizes, "Hey, Ella? I'm sorry for how I snapped at you earlier.  It was... you didn't deserve that."

 

"Do not worry about it, in truth, I am glad that you care for me.  If you didn't I doubt I would be alive right now."

 

Cora puts her arm over Estella's around her waist, squeezing her hands. Turning around to look at Estella, Cora says, “Things are changing, Ella.  Good things. Let us hope for the better.”  Estella lifts the corners of her mouth again into her almost-smile, and Cora happily returns it. Estella may not be able to feel happiness anymore, but if she could, this would surely be the time for such an emotion.

 

If a small facial gesture could improve the life of another, then she has done something to better the world.  Hope... she isn't sure quite how to process it, but it equates close enough to her curiosity as to what would come next.

 

Heads held high, they set off towards Haven and the Temple of Sacred Ashes, to the conclave where the mages and templars will finally meet to discuss the end of a war, of an era.

 

All the while hope, and a nervous sense of curiosity, hangs heavy in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Okay so this is my first multi-chapter fic that I'm posting on here! I'm a bit nervous honestly haha, but I really love this idea and I want to explore this further. The rite of tranquility has always fascinated me, and the idea of it being reversed brings up so many questions. So I thought I'd answer them by exploring it in writing! 
> 
> Please let me know if I tagged anything incorrectly, I hope I caught everything but I'll update as the story unfolds~
> 
> Thanks to my pal Rachelle for being the best beta <3 
> 
> Enjoy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
